


Almost

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Sweet Surrender [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Edgeplay, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a femslash100 kink table prompt "Edging"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

Emma took a swallow of her beer and said "They look happy."

Regina looked over towards the bar where Ruby and Belle were hand in hand and ordering drinks.

Emma and Regina had kept their distance since Ruby and Belle had gotten back together, Emma hoped with a little time she and Belle could be close friends again without any awkwardness.

Regina's expression was unreadable.

"Drink up," Emma said, then leaned across the table, voice just barely loud enough for Regina to hear. "I'm going to touch you tonight."

 

***

 

Regina was going crazy.

For three nights now Emma had taken her to bed and had teased her with her fingers. Emma had thoroughly explored Regina's sex and had repeatedly almost taken her to orgasm. Almost.

Always right before peaking Emma pulled back, She had told Regina she was not allowed to relieve herself either.

"Will you let me come tonight mistress?" Regina asked as she undressed.

"Maybe."

 

***

 

"Oh. Oh. Please don't stop please please," Regina begged.

As she had for five nights now Emma withdrew her fingers from Regina's pussy. "See you tomorrow," she said. "Masturbation ban still stands." Still fully dressed Emma went back to her own place, leaving Regina frustrated.

 

***

 

Back at the Rabbit Hole after a week of being taken to the edge and snatched away at the last moment Regina finally asked "why are you tormenting me like this?"

"To make you understand," Emma replied. "Your pleasure is at my discretion as much as your pain."


End file.
